


wicked game

by kafkas



Category: Berserk
Genre: AMV, F/M, I have like 0 experience with video software lmao, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 16:05:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12774567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kafkas/pseuds/kafkas
Summary: And I never dreamed that I'd lose somebody like you.Berserk AMV





	wicked game

**Author's Note:**

> Original song by Chris Isaak, cover version by Ursine Vulpine.


End file.
